Chapter 1: No 1 Pt 1-Beginning (September 20, 2600)
Johnny and Amy are stumble across a unusual string of murderers of an unusual animal killing people and if the Duo can't find the problem in time, Sin City will eventually become a town full of dead bodies laying everywhere. First scene The story begins when Johnny and Amy are driving back to home base of Washington, Indiana, when they get a report on the news radio about a unusual string of deaths, so Johnny turns his silver and blue 2005 BMW M3GTR around and head for Las Vegas, Nevada to investigate the claims. When they get there, they pose as state troopers and speak to the morgue doctor, and he shows them the body of the latest victims, and the Duo are shock because the kill was like nothing they were familiar with. Second scene They get back to their motel and still thinking about what to think about what they saw, and they both just shrug it off and go to sleep. Meanwhile, a young man is just coming from the Four Queens and is about to leave when he hears rustling in the plants, and he just ignores it goes back to what is doing and then all of suddenly is violently attack by an unknown creature and as the monster is ripping at the flesh, people nearby hear the man's blood curtailing screams and call 911, but the creature escapes before police arrive at the scene moments later. The nest morning, Johnny and Amy are at the scene and the two have come to the conclusion that they must have missed something, so they go back their motel room and do research, Amy then eventually called Johnny over to show him what they were possibly dealing with, the creature she think it is a Androsphinx a Human-headed sphinx of Egyptian mythology, Amy show Johnny that the lore says the way to kill the creature is a Egyptian sword that is blessed by the Egyptian Goddess of War Anat, Amy finds how to acquire a sword from the history museum in San Francisco, California. So Amy decides to head to San Francisco for the blade, while Johnny stays in Vegas and begins to do the offerings for the Goddess, Amy meanwhile has gotten her hands on the blade and heads back to Vegas, and she eventually comes back in time to watch Johnny finish the offering ritual and the Goddess Anat is excited by the fact she hasn't had a offering in over a few centuries. And Anat is happily does the blessing, and kisses Johnny on the cheek and thanks him and takes the offerings. Later that night, a young woman is leaving a casino, and is about to leave, then the creature attacks her, and as the monster is about to kill her, the Duo intervene and save the woman, as Amy takes the woman to safety, Johnny confronts the creature, and the monster is too fast even for Johnny and knocks him to the ground, and the creature is about kill Johnny, Amy grabs the monsters arm and decapitate the creature. The next morning, the Duo are about to leave, when the woman they saved comes to thank them for doing it, she hugs Amy, and she goes to Johnny and he extends his to for her to shake, but she grabs his head and kisses him and the lips, and then leaving Johnny blushing madly, Amy laughs and the two then they leave to once again go back home and take a week of rest.